A Puyo Birthday Fic
by Smasher.The-Keyblade-Bearer
Summary: A birthday present for my friend PK LOVE OMEGA. Contains four seperate oneshots. May or may not be continued.


**This is a birth-fic collection of oneshots for Pk Love Omega. Happy Birthday, Marcie!**

**1~ Finger Food**

"SIIIG!" Lemres screamed from the kitchen of their shared apartment.

"Yah?" Sig replied from his room, watching a spider crawl across the wall. His spirit giggled gleefully, dancing around the room.

"We're out of sushi!" Lemres replied as the door slammed. Sig's spirit immediately vanished, and Sig turned his attention to the door, standing up in the process.

"Maguro might have some." Sig called. Lemres grabbed his hat and his keys.

"Let's go then!" He yelled down the hall, followed by Sig, who had just slipped his messenger bag on.

XxX

"SOLD OUT?" Lemres roared at Maguro.

"Yeah, man, calm down! It's just not the right season for sushi! Maybe next week!" Maguro said, holding his hands up defensively. Lemres growled, before popping a peppermint in his mouth and turning indignantly. Sig held up a finger.

"I know another guy. Well, girl."

XxX

"S-sorry, Sig. I just ate the rest of my fish today… Sorry again… Rea-"

"Rider, it's okay. We can find some somewhere else." Sig placed a hand on the girl's shoulders.

"O-okay… Hey, Lemres, would you like some chocolate?"

"Would I!" Lemres said, holding his hands out in the 'gimme' position. Rider gave him a small bar, which he quickly unwrapped and scarfed. Sig pondered.

"Oh well. I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but…"

XxX

"Hey, Suketoudara!"

**2~ It's a Demon Thing**

Sig and Klug continued to Puyo Pop, yelling insults with neither giving any quarter. Unbeknownst to them, there was a separate conversation going on.

"Ahh, still rocking that blue-haired deadpan, huh, Aoi?" Something within Klug taunted.

"Strange. How nice it is to see you again. At least my host isn't socially awkward." Aoi replied levelly from inside Sig.

"Ugh… I wish some other bookworm had picked this thing up. But noo, I get wimpy over there. Did you know the kid doesn't eat meat? What a loser!"

"Brother, calm down."

"Easy for you to say! Your host is actually _cool_!" Klug's book started to vibrate, though Klug didn't notice.

"Now that wasn't nice."

"I just get so… Aggravated inside this book sometimes. All the kid does it read books at the library and stalk that Lemres kid. I bet he'd kill to have an apartment with him."

"Hah. Well Sig is currently living with Lemres, so that won't happen any time soon." Aoi said as Sig cast a powerful spell, pushing Klug to his knees.

"Well, I'll be seeing you later, bro." Strange flashed a rare smile.

"See ya."

Sig was suddenly saddened. He didn't know why, but as he walked away from where Klug lay on the ground, he felt a sense of longing. He shrugged.

"I'll eat some fish when I get home. That'll cheer me up."

**3~Famous Last Words**

"_**Come on, it'll be fun! We'll only be there for a couple of minutes!" A small boy with dark blue hair wearing what looked like a cloak of rags urged.**_

"_**No." A girl around his age replied, wearing clothes identical to his. They were currently outside a huge mansion, literally on the fence about whether or not to enter to see his collection of exotic creatures. Her light blue hair shook slighltly as she protested. The moon was full, brightening up the damp night.**_

"_**Pleeeease sis? I promise nothing will happen. I promise." He said. She looked into his young puppy dog eyes and sighed.**_

"_**Fine." She said. He whopped, the dirt covering his face falling a little. She eased down the fence, wincing slightly as she slid down. She walked with a slight limp, but her younger brother did not notice. They stalked across the lawn, avoiding the large lake containing piranha and the alligators on the bank. The two walked into the shed, and both gasped simultaneously.**_

"_**Yu… this is…" The little boy started.**_

"_**Amazing." She finished for him. There was all manner of colorful birds, lions, fish, insects around the place, cage stacked upon cage. The two siblings turned slowly as they backed through the hall, intending to get the full effect. But then one cage caught the two's attention. In it was the largest, most fierce looking eagle. Rei squealed.**_

"_**I wanna pet it!" He began to climb, agitating the eel, the lizard, and the snake who were all leading up to its cage. **_

"_**Get down, Rei. It's dangerous." Yu warned.**_

"_**I'll be fine!" he said, leaving dirt smudges on the glass as he climbed. He had just reached the eagle when it cawed. A door slammed open, startling Rei.**_

"_**Oh, what have we here?" An elderly man wearing a purple top hat, a purple coat, and ridiculously small reading glasses walked out.**_

"_**Ahh, some kids wearing the ugliest clothes I've seen in a while. Did you get them from a dumpster?" Rei was completely shocked, as was Yu, who was backed up against the wall under Rei. **_

"_**Well, come down here, and let me turn you and your un-fabulous clothes in to the police."**_

"_**You mean the fashion police." Yu breathed. The man gasped, raising his cane indignantly at Yu. Yu flinched. Rei dropped, landing on the man. The man's cane flew out of his grasp, crashing into one of the many cages and shattering it. The other cages fell onto it, each one shattering. Glass flew everywhere, breaking more cages, until finally the domino effect occurred, pushing each stack of cages down into the next. **_

_**The old man roared as glass flew into his left eye, rendering him blind in it.**_

"_**NOO! I CAN'T DIE IN THESE CLOTHES!" He roared, falling to the ground.**_

_**Yu fell to the ground as the eagle flew by, tearing off her cloak and revealing the short rag skirt she had on. Rei gasped at the sight of her legs. They were covered in scabs, scars, and gashes of varying sizes. Rei put two and two together.**_

"_**Dad… Beats you?" Rei barely had time to gasp out before he was crushed. Yu looked up to see her own demise coming in. She saw it as an escape from the abuse she received from her drunkard father, and welcomed it with wide arms.**_

_**The wrecked room eventually tore some lighting out, setting the entire thing ablaze. Police never found the body.**_

"Rei vowed to wreak vengeance on their father, but due to the fact that he was dead, he never received his revenge and wandered the earth as a ghost forever. The girl decided to stay with him just for the fun of being free. The old man died with fashion on his mind, and stayed that way forever, even when he was resurrected as a skeletal zombie. He then insisted he be called Oshare, after his favorite clothing line. The surname Bones came around due to his appearance." Yu finished.

"So his full name is Oshare Bones." Rei added quietly.

Akuma waited to hear more, before he shed a tear.

"What a wonderful tale. You kids must've had a hard life. Of course you can have a couple of chocolate shakes."  
**XXX**

Yu and Rei floated away, holding two chocolate shakes each. Rei sipped from one, before remarking,

"I wonder if he'll ever find out that you lied."

"Shush, I got us some chocolate shakes with that sob story." Yu giggled.

"Oh yeah? I betcha I can con Ringo out of some apples."

"I bet you couldn't."

"Watch me." Rei replied.

**4~ Epic Sushi Time**

Lemres stood at a kitchen counter, wiping his sweaty face multiple times. Spread in front of him was some rice, some seaweed, some mysterious red tinted fish, and tons of other unrelated items. He waited quietly asr Sig to finish preparing the camera. When Sig gave the thumbs up, he put on his most epic face possible. The red light flashed.

"HEY THERE EVERYONE, THIS IS LEMRES. AND TODAY, I'LL BE SHOWING YOU HOW TO MAKE EPIC SUSHI!" Sig gave another thumbs-up from behind the camera. Lemres flashed a grin.

"WE GONNA CUT SOME SHAAA UP IN THIS BAAAA!" Lemres reached under the counter and held up a very un-amused Schezo.

"WE CUT STUFF THE LEGIT WAY!" Lemres said. Holding Schezo by his hair and legs, he began to saw the fish with Schezo's sword.

"Man, I hate when I order Schezo and there's a stupid sword attatched to it!" Lemres said , throwing Schezo away. A thump was heard, along with some moaning. He finished cutting the fish, throwing the sword point first into the roof.

"BOY YOU KNOW WE NEED SOME BACON!" Lemres said, whipping out some of the fatty pork strips. "But first…" Lemres said. It was then that he pulled out what could only be described as a massive spice cabinet. Holding it above his head, he dumped all of its contents onto the bacon, which provided a pile of dust in various colors. Lemres pulled the bacon from the pile, and gingerly laid it in a pan. He then retrieved the rice, dumping the entire bag onto the bacon. The fish was thrown in, along with the seaweed. He turned the flames on high and waited. Once everything was finished cooking, he dumped it all into a huge pot of sugar. He dug around into his hat, and somehow managed to pull Arle out. She screeched.

"FIRE!" Arle shouted as her hands lit up with flames. Lemres ducked smartly, and the fire knocked into the pot, lighting it ablaze. Lemres smirked, before shoving Arle back into his hat.

"That should just about do it!" Lemres said. He poured the once respectable looking sushi onto a plate, and sat down.

"Time to eat!" He gave the camera a wide grin. He shoved a spoonful of the stuff into his mouth, giving Sig two thumbs up and flashing another grin. Sig waited a few seconds, before panning out and closing the camera. Lemres spat the mixture across the room, his face immediately green.

"Ugh… You suck, Sig." Sig just looked on, replying,

"You lost the bet. You do the dare."

"Gimme the tape. GIMME THE TAPE!" Lemres said, swiping at the camera while simultaneously whipping out a huge lollipop. Sig kept it out of his reach.

"I'm selling this to Feli. She pays good money." Lemres blanched.

"You're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Sig said. Lemres wailed. Sig smiled.

**A:N Again, Happy Bday Marcie! Sorry this is late :P I was busy procrastinating. **


End file.
